A hydraulic power generation system which includes a hydraulic turbine comprising a caterpillar track; a rotatable body which includes several of blade holders connected to the caterpillar; and blades installed on the blade holder of the rotatable body, and a generator installed on the hydraulic turbine is already known from Korean Patent No. 534546 which is invented by the inventor of the present invention.
The blades which are installed on the blade holder rotate along the track by the force of the water and when they come out of the water the blades are resisted by the wind especially when a strong wind blows. The above hydraulic power generation system requires an increase of the size of the wind blade, which results in significant resistance force from the wind blowing from the opposite direction or lateral direction when the direction of the wind is different from the rotation direction along with the track.
A wind power generation system is also already known. See Korean Patent No. 455087 which is invented by the inventor of the present invention, such wind power generation system rotates the blades according to the direction of the wind by a blade rotating system. However, such wind power generation system cannot be used as a hydraulic power generation system so that the wind power generation system and hydraulic power generation system are used separately.